Noblegarden
> 4|April ? - April ?, + 1}}|April 2nd - April 9th, }} March of the Tadpoles (micro, concurrent Apr 5) | highlights = Candy Brightly Colored Eggs Rabbits | currency = | previous = Love is in the Air Un'goro Madness (micro, Mar 17 - 19) | next = Children's Week Volunteer Guard Day (micro, Apr 28) }} Noblegarden is an Easter event, taking place around the real-life holiday, based on the Western interpretation. Thus the event can occur anytime from the end of March to the end of April. Players can search for colored eggs hidden around the various starting areas (but not all of them). :The great feast of Noblegarden has long been celebrated by the races of the Alliance and recently adopted by those of the Horde. On this joyous day, it is customary for the nobles and lords from each race to hide coins, candy, and the occasional treasures within special eggs painted to look like wildflowers. These eggs are then scattered around the major cities for the citizenry to find. From heroes to commoners, and everyone in between - the feast of Noblegarden is meant to bring communities together to share the joy of life and friendship. Traditionally, it is held on Easter Sunday. The 2009 date was delayed by the release of Patch 3.1.0 and was moved to April 26 and end May 2. As of Noblegarden 2009, there are city barkers and quest givers directing the player to the celebration site. In , Noblegarden > 9| > 4|was|will be}}| > 4|was|will be}}}} held from April 22nd to April 29th. Transmog Starting in 2018, the following items are transmogable during the event: * Head: , , * Chest: , * Legs: * Weapons: , Brightly Colored Eggs For one week, players can find Brightly Colored Eggs scattered about the starting towns: * Alliance: Goldshire (Elwynn Forest), Kharanos (Dun Morogh), Dolanaar (Teldrassil), and Azure Watch (Azuremyst Isle). * Horde: Razor Hill (Durotar), Bloodhoof Village (Mulgore), Brill (Tirisfal Glades), and Falconwing Square (Eversong Woods). Inside each egg will be at least a piece of . There's also a chance when collecting the egg that you will gain a buff that transforms you into a rabbit for an hour. Eggs also have a chance to contain quest items (for the first quest) and any of the event items available for purchase (see vendors below). The only exception is that an egg will never contain another egg. New 2018 Brightly Colored Egg possible contents Chance for a which reportedly will allow you to lay larger, non-sparkly eggs. Quests The following quests are available for Noblegarden: * * * * * * Vendors Noblegarden Merchants ( areas) and Noblegarden Vendors ( areas) sell the following items in exchange for . Vendors can be found at each of the eight event sites. Achievements Noblegarden has a host of achievements required to complete its meta-achievement , itself a part of . Strategy This is a strategy specifically for the achievements listed above. Head to your favorite city of choice. Your mission now is to collect eggs. If you collect any of the following (from finding inside eggs, or borrowing a tuxedo from a friend) you can subtract the amount listed from . Do not purchase anything until the end, to minimize the number of eggs you gather. If you are a mage, be sure to add an additional if you are interested in the . There are generally two strategies for collecting eggs as fast as possible. You can equip your , bind it to a key or button, and keep its buff up as much as possible, running around picking up eggs. Some people prefer camping instead - finding a spot with a lot of spawn points to minimize movement. It's also easy to work on the achievement as you go by eating your first eggs. Once you have all of your eggs, you should now purchase or borrow from friends any remaining items. Here are some tips for the remaining achievements: Shake Your Bunny-Maker macro To be able to identify race and gender for shapeshifted druids, gender-ambiguous blood elves, or if you simply have poor vision, here's a macro: /run DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage((UnitSex("target") 2 and "Male " or "Female ")..UnitLevel("target").." "..UnitRace("target").." "..(UnitBuff("target","Sprung!") "Sprung!" and "Sprung!" or "clear")); Target a character, and when activated the macro will print in the chat window whether it is male or female, the level, the race and if it has the Sprung buff already or is clear. From the information given you must decide yourself if you want to shake your bunny maker at it. When copy/pasting the macro text, be sure to remove a possible space before the "/run". * There is now an addon that makes finding the target you are looking for much easier, and it will show you the Sprung cooldown remaining if it has already been applied to the character. The addon is called "IsItFemale", and is available on curse.com. Being helpful to others To help other players get their achievements, you can do the following things: *If you have the Elegant Dress wear it as much as possible during the event. This allows other players to /kiss you for . *If you have the Spring Rabbit pet, have it summoned while you are egg hunting. This helps you and others to get . *If you are a female of any race (but especially of the rare combinations, such as female undead, troll, orc or dwarf) spend some time hanging around crowded places. For example while waiting for that random dungeon to start. This gives players a chance to use their Spring Flowers on you for . If you do get the rabbit ears put on you, remove them again by right-clicking the buff icon. Otherwise people have to wait for the two-minute cooldown. Warcraft III In the official Blizzard scenario map for Warcraft III called "Funny Bunny's Easter Egg Hunt", Easter Bunnies and Evil Bunnies come out around the time of Noblegarden to find eggs. They compete with each other to find as many eggs as possible, valuing rare golden Easter eggs. They live in Easter egg houses. File:Easter Bunny.jpg|Easter Bunny File:Evil Bunny.jpg|Evil Bunny File:Easter Bunny Carrot Garden.jpg|Easter bunnies eat carrots. File:Golden Easter Egg.jpg|Golden Easter Egg File:Easter Egg House.jpg|Easter Egg home File:Easter Egg Patch.jpg|Easter Egg patch Notes *In 2009, the schedule for Noblegarden was changed since it was delayed. Nethaera |date=04/02/2009 09:02:17 AM PDT |accessdate=2009-04-26}} Media Video File:WoW Guide Online Noblegarden - 4 Egg Spawn Spot File:Noblegarden Achievements Guide Patch changes * added and some items transmog'able during event.}} * added for 2017 event.}} * , , , and added for 2015 event.}} * , , and added for 2014 event.}} * References External links ;Official }} ;FAQs and Guides ;News ;Old Apr 5th 2012 at 5:00PM}} ru:Сад чудес